The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's seventeenth movie spoof of The Forest Book. Cast *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Mowgli *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Baloo *Montana (from Play Safe) as Bagheera *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Shanti *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Colonel Hathi *Ninjaws (from Rayman) as Shere Khan *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kaa *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Winifred *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Hathi Jr. *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as King Louie *Chicken, Katz, Fox (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Mecha Sonic, Decoe, Bocoe (from Sonic), Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball), and Goombas (from Super Mario Bros) as Monkeys *Other Tugboats as Elephants *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Leaf Eating Elephant *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Burglar Elephant *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hair Elephant *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rama *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Raksha *Other Characters as Wolves *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Wolf Leader *Gromit, Asterix, Obelix, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Vultures *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Ranjan *Junior (from Lady and the Tramp) as Baby Mowgli *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mowgli's Father *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mowgli's Mother *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Old Monkey *Crazy Eddie (from CatDog) as Lucky *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Elephant with Silly Grin *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Elephant with Dusty Muzzle whispering to Winifred Gallery Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg|Pinocchio as Mowgli Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr as Baloo 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Bagheera (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33922018-444-800.png|Alice as Shanti Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Colonel Hathi Raym-ninjaws.jpg|Ninjaws as Shere Khan Cabot1 (1).jpg|Cabot as Kaa Emily (Theodore Tugboat).png|Emily as Winifred 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot as Hathi Jr. Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as King Louie (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) Ivor's Gang..png|Chicken, Katz, Fox, Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Mecha Sonic, Decoe, Bocoe, Sal Left Thumb, and The Goombas as Monkeys FoduckTheVigilant3.png|Other Tugboats as Elephants Hank.PNG|Hank as The Leaf Eating Elephant Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as The Burglar Elephant George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as The Hair Elephant Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete as Rama Georgia (The Little Engine that Could).jpg|Georgia as Rashka The Other Wolf Characters..png|Other Characters as The Wolves 1145116_1353386663354_full.jpg|Toyland Express as Akela A dog, two humans, and three cats..png|Gromit, Asterix, Obelix, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Vultures Casey jr.and Friends - Toots Number 2.png|Toots as Ranjan (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) 407298_1269818114252_full.jpg|Junior as Baby Mowgli Peter Griffin.jpg|Peter Griffin as Mowgli's Father Lois Griffin.jpg|Lois Griffin as Mowgli's Mother Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Old Monkey (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) Screenshot 2016-06-20 11.29.29.png|Jacob Pneumatic as Lucky Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Elephant with Silly Grin Doc.png|Doc as Elephant with Dusty Muzzle whispering to Winifred (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Deustch) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (Deustch) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Deustch) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. (Spanish) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14. (Spanish) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 15. (Spanish) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 16. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 17. (English) *The Forest Book (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 18. (English) Voice Cast (English) *Pinocchio - Radar Overseer Scotty *Casey Jr - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) *Montana - Microsoft Sam *Alice - Radar Overseer Beulah *Theodore - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Ninjaws - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Cabot - AT&T Charles *Emily - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Little Toot - Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) *Ivor - Microsoft Mike *Chicken, Katz, Fox, Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Mecha Sonic, Decoe, Bocoe, Sal Left Thumb, and Goombas - Various Speakonia Voices *Other Tugboats - Speakonia Voices *Hank - Radar Overseer Guy *Foduck - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *George - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Pete - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Georgia - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Other Characters as Wolves *Toyland Express - Robosoft 1 *Gromit, Asterix, Obelix, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles - Microsoft Mike (+10), Radar Overseer Hank, Radar Overseer Sidney, Microsoft Sam (-10), Radar Overseer Scotty (+10), and Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Toots - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Junior - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Peter Griffin - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Lois Griffin - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Tootle - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Crazy Eddie - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Pinocchio - Diego Loquendo V1 *Casey Jr - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Montana - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Alice - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Theodore - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Ninjaws - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Cabot - Juan Loquendo V1 *Emily - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Little Toot - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Ivor - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Chicken, Katz, Fox, Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Mecha Sonic, Decoe, Bocoe, Sal Left Thumb, and Goombas - Various Loquendo Voices *Other Tugboats - Loquendo Voices *Hank - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Foduck - Diego Loquendo V1 *George - Juan Loquendo V1 *Pete - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Georgia - Soledad Loquendo V1 (-10) *Other Characters as Wolves *Toyland Express - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Gromit, Asterix, Obelix, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 (-10), Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10), and Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Toots - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Junior - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Peter Griffin - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Lois Griffin - Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Tootle - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Crazy Eddie - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *Pinocchio will first be seen with the Pack, then will follow the tugboats, get captured by Ivor and his minions, but escape from Cabot, and meet up with Alice throughout the entire movie. *Casey Jr will be carrying a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and will be pulling his yellow coach, new blue coach, new orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose throughout the entire movie. *Montana will be pulling three Express coaches throughout the entire movie. *Alice will be Pinocchio's love interest throughout the entire movie. *Theodore will be leading Emily, Little Toot, Hank, Foduck, George, and Other Tugboats throughout the entire movie. *Ninjaws will be finding and killing Pinocchio throughout the entire movie. *Cabot will try to hypnotise Pinocchio and Montana throughout the entire movie. *Emily will be Theodore's wife throughout the entire movie. *Ivor will be hauling four coaches like a gold coach, a blue coach, a black coach, and a green coach throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *Chicken, Katz, Fox, Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Mecha Sonic, Decoe, Bocoe, Sal Left Thumb, and Goombas will be Ivor's minions throughout the entire movie. *Other Tugboats will be Theodore and Emily's gang throughout the entire movie. *Hank will be eating leafs throughout the entire movie. *Foduck will be whispering to Emily throughout the entire movie. *George will be having a black eye throughout the entire movie. *Pete will be carrying a coal tender and will be pulling a boxcar, a flatcar, and another boxcar throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *Georgia will be carrying a coal tender and will be pulling the Birthday Train, just like Tillie is throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *Other Characters will be in the Pack throughout the entire movie. *Toyland Express will be pulling a blue coach, a yellow coach, and a red caboose throughout the entire movie. *Gromit, Asterix, Obelix, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles will be Pinocchio's friends throughout the entire movie. *Toots will be pulling seven boxcars and a caboose and will carry a cigarette in his mouth throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *Junior will be Pinocchio's friend throughout the entire movie. *Peter Griffin will be Pinocchio's father throughout the entire movie. *Lois Griffin will be Pinocchio's mother throughout the entire movie. *Tootle will be pulling three cars and Katy Caboose throughout the entire movie. *Crazy Eddie will be a crazy squrriel throughout the entire movie. *When Pinocchio picks up two green lightsabers that carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *As Casey Jr picks up a black lightsaber that carries the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects because the black lightsaber is in his right hand, he picks up a light blue lightsaber that carries the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects because the light blue lightsaber is in his right hand, until he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Ninjaws will be carrying four lightsabers, and when he grows two more arms, he will take out his four lightsabers, one blue, two green one, and one red, because Ninjaws's four lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, and SaberOn.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gromit, Asterix, Obelix, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles will all carry different lightsabers. Gromit will carry a double-bladed orange saber staff that will have the coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Asterix and Obelix will have four lightsabers, and since Asterix will have two lightsabers with one blue and one green because they will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, Obelix will carry two lightsabers with one black and one orange, because they will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, because Mr. Blik, Waffles, and Gordon Quid will carry some pistol guns throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs